ukmotorsportfandomcom-20200215-history
Circuit Racing
Circuit racing is the most famous example of motorsport in the UK. It consists of a grid of cars racing against each other over a set distance, with the first car to complete a set number of laps being the winner. Circuit racing is a diverse sport, ranging from club level events through to the top national series such as Formula 3, the British Touring Car Championship and the British GT Championship. All circuit racing in the UK is regulated by the MSA, as the national governing body recognised by the FIA. Types of Circuit Racing There is a surprising variety of racing on the UK's circuits, but all follow a common theme, whereby a grid of cars competes over a set race distance with the first car to finish being the winner. The categories below show the different types of racing, but these are not exclusive to each other - for example oval racing could include formula style cars or closed cockpit cars. 'Formula Racing / Single Seaters -' Formula cars usually have an open wheel layout, with an open cockpit for the driver. Many championships form part of a progression ladder for drivers moving from karts with the ultimate aim of reaching Formula 1, the world's most prestigious Formula racing series. Entry level series include the Formula Ford and Formula Renault series, while Formula 3 represents the highest-level national championship. Although many championships are aimed at young drivers hoping to progress in the sport there are also club level Formula series, for example the Monoposto championships. 'Sports Car Racing -' Sports cars come in two distinct formats - those based on high-performance production cars (for example Ferraris) and prototype-style cars, which can be designed specifically for racing (e.g. Radicals) or for road use too (e.g. Lotus 2-eleven). Sports car racing often uses an endurance format. This involves longer races (from 1 hour to 24 hours), with each car being driven by multiple drivers, who change over during pit stops. Oval Racing - There is only one true oval circuit in use in the UK today - Rockingham Motor Speedway near Corby, Northamptonshire. The Mallory Park circuit has an unbanked oval layout, but this is rarely used for car racing. Oval races is a distinct form of motor racing, using specialised cars prepared for maximum top speeds and with their set up maximised for the banking and left-hand only turns. Drivers are usually in contact with a 'spotter' who monitors the position of other cars on the circuit, enabling the driver to plan ahead to avoid losing momentum when passing other cars. 'Historic Racing -' As the name suggests historic racing involves racing classic and historic racing cars, and there are historic championships covering many of the various forms of circuit racing, from Formula cars through to sports and touring cars. 'Truck Racing -' It may sound like a totally different sport, but truck racing is also regulated by the MSA under its circuit racing rules, albeit with specific additional regulationshttp://www.msauk.org/site/cms/contentviewarticle.asp?article=1122. Venues Circuit racing in the UK currently only takes place on circuits which are laid out on private land. The UK's road use laws and regulations prevent the use of public roads for motor racing activities, and so historically the UK has not held circuit racing on street circuits. The most notable exception to this was the Birmingham street circuit, which held events in the 1980s and required a specific Act of Parliament in order to be heldhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Birmingham_Superprix. Despite all UK circuit racing taking place on private land, only two of the country's circuits currently in use were specifically established to hold circuit racing events. Donington Park was opened in the 1930s, (for motor cycle racing initially), and Rockingham Motor Speedway opened in 2001 after being purpose built to attract US oval racing to the UK. The remainder generally developed to hold circuit racing after being established for alternative uses - Brands Hatch started life as a cycle racing venue, while Mallory Park was originally a pony trotting circuit. Many UK circuits started their life as airfields, often military air bases established during the Second World War. Silverstone, Thruxton and Castle Combe are all examples of UK circuits developed around ex-military airfields. More on this site Motorsport Venues External Links GoMotorsport MSA Wikipedia Auto Racing page References